


Enough Lovin' for Two

by MissLiveByThePen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Food Porn, Kink Meme, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met at a fancy art gallery. Alfred in his ill-fitting trousers and Francis in his polished suit. At first glance the pretty woman perched on the college student's arm seemed to tell Francis everything he needs to know about the pretty boy's sexual preference.</p><p>Then Alfred deep-throated a banana and Francis fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Lovin' for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I went a little more sweet than sultry with this one. It feel complete even if I originally wanted to write Alfred's entire weekend out. I like the ending because it puts their relationship in a good place. Enjoy!

Ping. 

Ping. 

Ping. 

Alfred groaned as his cellphone’s ringtone jerked him from a well-deserved nap. He’d spent most the night and morning studying for his calculus test. It paid off, though, because his professor looked rather impressed when he turned the test in that afternoon. With calculus being his last class of the week and a long, four-day weekend coming up, the American wanted nothing more than to relax and pretend his life didn’t revolve around college. He had no homework, no projects, and no exams for the next four days. He was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Sighing at the feeling of absolute completion rolling over his body, the nineteen-year-old snuggled underneath his blankets to continue his nap. 

Ping. 

Ping.

Bright blue eyes snapped open just as he was on the verge of sleep as he realized he hadn’t checked his phone. He reached across the bed to delicately pick up the newest version of the iPhone. His old flip phone paled in comparison to the shiny piece of expensive beauty before him. Every time he picked it up his heart would stop just a little because he was afraid of dropping it. The phone was a gift and though he was sure he could talk Francis into repairing any damage, he didn’t want to push his luck with the older man. 

Swiping his index finger across the screen, a slight smile stretched across Alfred’s face at the text message written on the screen. 

/ I hope your exam went well, mon ange. Come outside and I’ll take you for a treat. /

Alfred jumped out of bed, pulling his phone close to his chest as he stumbled across the pile of notebooks spread across the floor. He stopped long enough to send Francis an apology and to let him know he’d be down shortly. He gingerly placed his phone on his dresser and barreled into his closet to find those tight pair of jeans he knew the Frenchman liked on him. The man claimed they cupped his ass just right and Alfred wanted to please the man after everything he’d done for the college student. Between paying off his student loans, buying him a nice bicycle, and stocking his refrigerator, Alfred had plenty of reasons to please the man. 

Their relationship was not a difficult one to understand, even if Alfred’s roommate claimed it leaned towards prostitution. Lonely, attractive, thirty-three-year-old Francis Bonnefoy somehow managed to strike out in the love department. He told Alfred all the time that he’d loved too much when he was younger and now he couldn’t find anyone to accept the little love he had left. It was sad, because the man had a good heart. 

When they first met at some fancy art gallery Alfred’s ex-girlfriend dragged him to, the American found it quite funny that someone as attractive as Francis remained single. If one were to ask Francis, he’d say it was tragic someone hadn’t snatched him up. That night he’d followed the nineteen-year-old around the art gallery, never quite making contact but remaining within eyesight. Alfred had always been attracted to both sexes and his relationship with his girlfriend had gone sour well before he begrudgingly agreed to escort her to the gallery, so he welcomed the attention. 

He’d preened like a peacock for the older man. Leaving subtle hints for the Frenchman as he danced his way around the various paintings and sculptures. He’d given a gentle bat of the eyelashes here, or a suggestive bite of a strawberry there. At one point Alfred even deep-throated a banana when he was absolutely positive everyone was focused on the artist’s speech. Francis ate the attention up before dragging the young man into an empty bathroom. Without waiting for Alfred to realize what he was doing, Francis dropped to his knees and furiously dragged the American’s too tight trousers with him. Before Alfred could protest, Francis’ hand inched down his boxers and a saliva slick finger was working into his tight asshole. He tortured Alfred’s prostate until the American had to hide his face into the man’s jacket to mute his noises. The burn of the friction was so delicious that night, especially as Francis added two more fingers and fucked the American until he came in his boxers like a prepubescent teenager. 

Thoughts of that night still brought a blush to Alfred’s cheeks even as he jogged down the stairs of his dorm. It was that night that Francis slipped his card into Alfred’s back pocket and pressed a kiss to his cheek before disappearing from the bathroom. It was only later when he googled the name on the card that the American realized he’d been finger-fucked by the owner of one of the world’s most popular fashion magazine. 

Nearly instantly he called the man to give him a gushing apology. He was a struggling college student and it had to have been obvious by his too-tight trousers and old polo shirt that he was dreadfully out of his element at the refined art gallery. Francis only laughed before offering to buy him a real suit. That was the beginning of their relationship. That was the day Francis became his benefactor and the day Alfred stopped worrying about getting a job to pay for college. 

A horn honked as soon as Alfred stepped outside his dorm. A bright grin stretched across his face as he saw the black Audi parked along the curb. Tugging his jacket tighter, the young man jogged across the grass to get into the car. With the tinted windows rolled up and Alfred finally in the car, the Frenchman tugged him into a hasty, longing kiss that left the American’s head swimming. 

He pulled back to take a breath, licking the taste of Francis’ lip balm off his lips. “Miss me?” Alfred asked cheekily, wrinkling his nose when two long, thin fingers reached over to tweak his cheek. 

“We should renegotiate our terms. I don’t think I can stand to be away from you for weeks at a time.” Francis answered with a soft huff as he put the car in drive and sped off towards the main highway. His hand dropped down to rest atop Alfred’s thigh, “my bed was far too cold and empty without you.”

Alfred was obviously flattered by those words because his cheeks turned a soft pink. Reaching down, he intertwined his fingers with the Frenchman’s own. One of his favorite aspects of their relationship was the tender moments. It was almost like he had a real lover. Alfred had never been good with relationships and always tried to steer his thoughts away from this partnership becoming anything more. “You only say that,” the American’s voice took a teasing tone, “because you miss having someone suck your dick.” 

The older man huffed, eyebrows creasing together, “don’t be crass, Alfred. I’ve missed having someone to lavish attention on.” He turned his head slightly as they rolled to a stoplight and leaned over the console to press a kiss to Alfred’s jawline, “Of course, if I were being entirely honest, seeing your naughty mouth wrapped around my cock is just a perk. I can’t decide if I’ve missed fucking your mouth or watching my dick disappear into your ass.”

“Let me suck you off,” he hissed in a rush of words. Francis rarely diverged into dirty talk, but when he did it was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard before. It never failed to light a fire underneath him. He was already reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt as Francis laughed at his messy enthusiasm. 

“I admire your eagerness,” Francis cooed as he pushed the teenager back against the leather seats, “but we have reservations for supper. I promise you’ll like this place. It’s casual.” 

Alfred would enjoy their supper, but mostly because he was finally with Francis after a two-week separation. He’d also enjoy that the Frenchman didn’t pick some fancy place for their first meal together in a few weeks. According to the terms they set in place, the week before and during Alfred’s examinations was off-limits. Francis wanted him to do well in school, especially since he was footing the bill. Alfred liked their terms, but he found himself pining after the man as the semester dragged on. He always tended to be a little clingy after a long separation and fancy waiters tended to look down their nose at scruffy teenagers hanging on thirty-year-olds. Plus, Francis tended to get a bit firm and domineering with him after long separations. He knew the wealthy Frenchman didn’t want anyone knowing about their unusual arrangement. 

“I like every place you pick,” Alfred mumbled as he pulled his seatbelt securely around his chest again. “You’ve got great taste.” He wasn’t the type to be picky, especially when he wasn’t the one paying. Francis reached back over to intertwine their fingers and brought Alfred’s knuckles over to place a soft kiss. Their hands remained intertwined until they arrived at the restaurant. 

~~~~~~~

“I hate lettuce.” Alfred grumbled like a perturbed child, lips puffed out in the most adorable pout he could manage. Their reservations included a booth in the far back of the restaurant and an almost endless supply of salad. Alfred wasn’t pleased about the latter. His lover wasn’t having it and simply pushed the small plate closer to the teenager. For a few minutes they silently argued, eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing with each passing second the salad remained in front of the American. “Francis,” he whined, pushing the plate away with his pinky finger, “it’s nasty.”

The older man just chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled the plate back to his side of the table. “You should try new things, Alfred. I haven’t led you wrong yet, have I?” He leaned across the table, a twinkle in his blue eyes as he lowered his voice to a whisper, “remember how much you protested the edging? You’re such a greedy boy and being denied a fast orgasm drove you up the wall. You were so sloppy that night. Almost weeping for relief.”

Alfred buried his face in his hands, whining as he nudged his sneaker against Francis’ calf. “Stop talkin’ like that, Francis.” It wasn’t fair that the older man would whisper such naughty, dirty things into his ear and expect him to just take it. His cock was entirely too interested to stay limp. Great, now he was half-hard and squirming in his seat. “You’re not playin’ fair and I can’t eat with a hard dick.”

Francis seemed rather pleased with himself, leaning back with his wine glass perched delicately between his fingers. He sipped his red wine with a pleased smile. “Come here, mon chou.” 

He waited until a waitress passed their booth before awkwardly slipping out to slide into the seat beside his lover. Francis sweetly pressed the wine glass to his lips, making a soft cooing sound as the young man drank down a bit of the wine. Alfred wasn’t old enough to buy alcohol, but Francis never did agree with the age limit and freely gave sips here and there. It was never enough for Alfred to loose his head because the Frenchman enjoyed a lively bed partner. 

Alfred licked the sweet wine off his lips before turning to press an insistent, eager kiss to his lover’s mouth. Francis returned the kiss greedily and smirking as his hand slyly trailed down to cup his tented jeans. He knew exactly what his words did to his horny lover. It was almost like a light switch went off in the older man. One moment he was sweet and cajoling, but the next he turned into sin incarnate. He knew how to work Alfred’s body and ring such pleasure from the American. 

His fingers massaged the firm lump in Alfred’s jeans while his lips brushed along the teenager’s earlobe. “You’re going to be a good boy for me, right? Good boys get sweets and bad boys get spankings.” He reminded the American, not that Alfred needed reminding. He knew the consequences of disobeying Francis, especially when he was in a mood. 

“I know,” he breathed out, hips jerking upwards ever so slightly to feel more pressure against his aching cock. “Please,” he whispered back to the man, gnawing on his inner cheek to keep from moaning in the crowded restaurant. “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.” Francis purred, defiantly tugging the zipper of those pesky jeans down until he could pull Alfred’s cock free of their confinement. “You’ve always been so good for Daddy.”

Alfred was suddenly very glad their table had a long tablecloth and that Francis chose a booth facing the main floor of the restaurant. To any of the other diners, it would look like they were cuddling or holding hands. No one should be able to tell Francis had his hand wrapped around Alfred’s dick unless they peeked underneath the table. 

“Please, Daddy.” A small whimper escaped Alfred’s throat as he finally felt warm skin on his dick. It was everything he’d wanted for the last few weeks. Francis never had a lot of rules for him, but the only rule he enforced was no masturbation. For as long as their agreement reigned true, Alfred wasn’t allowed to touch himself without express permission from Francis. It was so damn difficult, but it motivated him to study and made his times with Francis even more fantastic. “I want...”

“Shush,” Francis interrupted, leaving Alfred’s cock alone long enough to grab a small tube of lube from his pocket. Once his hand was wet enough, he returned to his prize, slowly fondling the teenager. “I give you everything, mon ange. Don’t be so greedy.” 

The torturous pace wasn’t enough for Alfred, but there wasn’t much he could do considering they were in public. His cheeks exploded with color as he realized how humiliating it would be for someone to catch them. They could even go to jail! God, Alfred wanted to hide his face as he realized those thoughts only made his dick twitch in interest. Francis had made him into an absolute pervert. He turned his head to desperately seek the Frenchman’s lips, hiding a choked moan as the man played with the bit of skin underneath his cockhead. Pre-cum followed from his slit and further helped his lover’s hand. Francis changed tempo on him, sending his legs wobbling with pleasure. “Don’t cum,” the Frenchman warned his lover. His voice was hard as steel and promised something dark if Alfred refused his order. 

He tried his hardest to follow that order too. Between the way Francis was touching him and the lack of an orgasm in weeks, Alfred was unable to follow the order. Just as Francis slowed his hand down again, his thumb brushed along his full, sensitive sac. It was all over in seconds. Alfred’s eyes widened to a comical size and his entire body tensed as the waves of his orgasm crashed over him. He didn’t even care that his sperm spattered against the tablecloth or that Francis was making a displeased hum at his side. All Alfred could focus on was the sheer relief that rolled through his body. Boneless, the American collapsed against his lover’s side, nuzzling the wiry shoulder sweetly. 

Francis clucked his tongue as he wrapped his arm around the teenager and took to playing in his untamable hair. He was quiet for a moment as he allowed Alfred to tuck himself back into his jeans and clean the cooling sperm with a damp napkin. It was only when the American leaned in for a deeper kiss that Francis turned his face. “Good boys don’t cum when they’re told not to.” When Alfred jerked back, hurt written across his face, Francis only leaned forward to brush a kiss to his forehead. A soothing kiss to take just a bit of the sting off his words. “We’ll finish our meal, but after that we’re returning to my apartment to begin your punishment.”

During their entire six months together, the American had yet to find himself on the end of a punishment. He hadn’t wanted to mess up a good thing with Francis, so he tried to follow all the man’s rules. It appeared that his rambunctious personality had finally caught up with him. Alfred’s heart settled into the pit of his stomach as he nodded, turning back to the icky green salad in front of him. 

He ate every bite with Francis watching with a pleased smile. 

~~~~~

Francis promised to never be cruel to him, or hold his wealth over his head. In their negotiation, he’d promised to completely pay for Alfred’s schooling even if they decided they weren’t compatible after a few months. For Alfred, he thought he could spend the rest of his life with the Frenchman, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous as Francis escorted him into his bedroom. A curt order for the American to undress was the only spoken word when the door shut. Alfred was quick to follow any order for fear of stirring up Francis’ passions. 

When the Frenchman appeared a few moments after Alfred spread himself along the bed, the only noticeable difference was a small paddle loosely hanging from his wrist. He gulped as he stared at the paddle, whining as his lover sat down on the bed and waved him to lie across his lap. Alfred scurried over without a moment’s hesitation. 

“I’m going to give you ten swats because you cannot control yourself.” Francis explained, tapping the wooden paddle to Alfred’s bare ass. “You’ll count them for me and if you miss a number then you’ll start all over again.” He ran his hand along the round ass, tapping the cheeks slowly. “You’ll address me as ‘sir’, do you understand?”

God, calling Francis ‘sir’ was almost as hot as calling him ‘Daddy’. They’d experimented a few times with petnames and ‘Daddy’ was one they both liked and saved for special occasions. A punishment wasn’t something he wanted to associate such good memories with. “Yes, sir.” He answered, trying to ignore the way his cock perked up at each tap against his ass. Goddammit, he was such a fuckin’ ass slut. 

Francis didn’t wait for another confirmation from his young lover. His first hit came down with a jolting ‘smack’, causing Alfred to yelp. He buried his face into the bed sheets and tried to pretend his cock was leaking all over the Egyptian cotton. 

“One, sir!” 

‘Smack’

“Two, sir!”

‘Smack”

“T-three, sir!”

‘Smack”

“Four, sir!”

By the time Francis made it to the fifth smack, it was fairly obvious from the erection pressing into his thigh that Alfred was enjoying his punishment a little too much. He finished out the spanking and rubbed a cool hand over the abused backside. It was such a pretty pink color too. He’d have to paddle Alfred’s backside more often. Reaching back into his pocket, he pulled the lube out to slick his fingers up. Alfred had been good, so he deserved a small reward. “You were so good for me,” he praised the teenager, twirling his fingers around a reddened cheek before dipping them into his fluttering pink hole. “I’m so pleased with you, Alfred.” He commended as he worked his fingers inside the American’s tightness. Alfred thrashed against his fingers, especially as each jab to his prostate was accompanied by a smack to his abused ass. The combination of pleasure and pain confused all the nerve endings in his body and they kept him on the edge of constant arousal. “Go on, mon amour, cum for me.” Those words and the addition of another finger had Alfred tumbling over the edge. His entire body shuddered as his limbs went limp. He couldn’t do anything but accept the pleasure. 

When Alfred finally stopped twitching, Francis pressed a gentle kiss to the top of sweat soaked hair. He tapped the American’s ass again and nudged him to lie against the pillows at the head of the bed. 

Alfred gingerly crawled to the pillows and lay on his stomach. He hoped Francis wasn’t looking for a good fucking, because the American didn’t think his ass could handle it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Francis spreading a cool balm over his stinging ass. He tossed the Frenchman an appreciative smile, snuggling closer to the pillows as Francis pulled the sheets over him. He struggled for a few minutes to stay awake, but soon enough the exhausted college student lost the battle. He was snoring away by the time Francis crawled into the bed beside him. 

The older man tugged his young lover to his chest, finally settling down as his breathing evened out to match Alfred’s own. As he held Alfred’s sleeping body, Francis was amazed to realize how natural having the young man in his life felt. It was almost like they were meant to be together. He mentally chuckled at the thought and allowed himself to finally drift off.


End file.
